As is well known, a communication system may utilize multiple communication channels to communicate signals between transmitters and receivers of the system. For example, multiple channels may be used to separate different transmitted data signals from one another, or to provide an increased data rate.
A problem that can arise in multiple channel communication systems relates to crosstalk between the various channels, also referred to as inter-channel crosstalk. For example, digital subscriber line (DSL) broadband access systems typically employ discrete multi-tone (DMT) modulation over twisted-pair copper wires. One of the major impairments in such systems is crosstalk between multiple subscriber lines within the same binder or across binders. Thus, a transmission on one subscriber line may be detected on other subscriber lines, leading to interference that can degrade the throughput performance of the system. More generally, a given “victim” channel may experience crosstalk from multiple “disturber” channels, again leading to undesirable interference.
Dynamic spectrum management (DSM) techniques have been developed in order to combat interference and to maximize the effective throughput and reach of a DSL system. Lower level DSM techniques, commonly referred to as Level 1 and Level 2 techniques, generally adjust the power levels associated with a given subscriber line in an attempt to minimize interference. Level 3 techniques are more sophisticated, and allow active cancellation of inter-channel crosstalk through the use of a precoder.
One known approach to estimating crosstalk coefficients for downstream crosstalk cancellation in a DSL system utilizes error feedback from customer premises equipment (CPE) to a central office (CO) of the system. In such arrangements, synchronization groups may be formed, comprising multiple active lines that are synchronized with one another at a DMT symbol level. Such synchronization simplifies the operation of the precoder and increases its effectiveness.